titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia
This page is just a list of trivia and facts about the Legendverse, the Characters, and the Crew. Enjoy! Legendverse Trivia Song of the South -We were all immature once. Even Legend Maker. (He’s still immature.) We all, at one time or another, thought it was a great idea to intersperse song lyrics into the action of the story, like the soundtrack to a movie. Of course, that’s technically illegal (though so is fanfiction, so, yeah). Before Fanfiction.net banned the practice, Legend Maker inserted the lyrics of songs into some of the Titan Legend fics. These have been restored (I think) on this new fangled Wiki. It’s not any more legal, but this place is a lot less likely to show up on the radar of any petty-ass lawyers. Chapter 11: Eat You Alive by Limp Bizkit (Legend Maker now regrets it, if you didn't already know) Chapter 12: Someday by Nickelback Chapter 17: Bye Bye Boyfriend by Fefe Dobson Chapter 20: Numb by Linkin Park Chapter 23: Hero ''by Chad Kroeger Chapter 27: ''Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven Epilogue: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence '-' The policy changed prompted the complete removal of Once Again, With The Titans and Too Black (song fics), though both have been restored. To be fair, the former was basically a copy-paste of the Buffy episode Once More, With Feeling. The change in song policy came along after the first twenty or so chapters of Wings of the Eagles had been posted, but there were only a few songs already included. Chapter 28: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park Chapter 29: Broken by Seether w/ Amy Lee. Interlude 2:This Vicious Cabaret from the graphic novel V for Vendetta was supposed to be there. '-' Terra Firma had three songs at the end which couldn't be played: There and Back Again by Daughtry, Gunboat by Vixtrola, and Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz. '-' In the original version of Chapter 4 of FLAS, Starfire actually sang 1000 Memories from Final Fantasy X-2, as mentioned in Stolen Goods. It hasn't been restored. '-' Villain Cafe from Tales and Randomness originally was written in script format, but when the new policy came about, Legend Maker had to quickly rewrite it into narrative format so he wouldn't lose it or get banned. Unfortunately, the original script format was lost. '-' Also, the song performances in Villain Cafe (River Below by Billy Talent and Behind Blue Eyes by The Who) had to be removed during the edit, but thankfully those were recovered. '-' Songs played for the ending credits for the Boogeymen series were also edited out, though they have been restored. Chapter 13 of Boogeymen: I'm Your Boogeyman by Rob Zombie Chapter 13 of Boogeymen II: Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult '-' Danny's Inferno also had to have songs removed, though they are also restored. Chapter 18: Step Up by Drowning Pool Epilogue: Warriors of the World by Manowar and Reign of a Thousand Flames by Rhapsody The Crew made a joke about the lack of songs in Part 7 of Adeste Fideles when they replace a montage (which would have been to Montage by Trey Parker) of the Titans trying to cheer Noel up with a bunch of jokes and nonsense. It wasn't restored due to the lethal hilarity of the scene. The Prelude for Sins of Youth had to be edited to remove Feuer Frei by Rammstein and a snippet of Dark Night by the Blasters. It has been restored as well. Here Comes Tommorow was going to have a bunch of parodied opening show themes as UPYOURS tried to find one for themselves. 'F*** You, Switzerland!': The Titans’ communicator contains more gadgets than a swiss army knife factory, mostly due to Cyborg’s constant improvements via microtechnology and the need for plot devices. It's voice activated and has lots of mechanisms, which include: '-' A videophone, its main use. '-' Access to the internet, the Titans’ main database, and various other databases depending on what the Titans need at the time. '-' Various maps, charts, and blueprints. '-' Several scanning devices, including a built in (albeit not that thorough) chemical scanner. '-' A self-destruct device. (See Let's Blow S*** Up!) New and honorary members of the Titans receive a stripped down version of the communicator which only retains the cell/video phone and internet qualities. One must be on the main team a year to be given a fully equipped one. In The Beginning: What was and might have been Scalpel's personallity had been created using small amounts of psychology and taking the idea of a hero to its logical extreme. It eventually developed into the extremely loyal and brave doctor we know now. '-' For FLAS, Sophie Mathews originally started life as quite a thin woman, however she was changed to reflect something more realistic. '-' Terra started the feud when she grabbed Sophie in an arm lock in Chapter 18 of FLAS. '-' The Elementals were actually the first superheroes Jedi-And had ever made, but they weren't introduced until Sins of Youth and Boogeymen II: Teenage Wasteland, where they appeared as villains instead. Inside Jokes The crew has a LOT of inside jokes in the stories, usually noncanon fanfiction, so some things may seem completely out of left field sometimes in the context of the story. Here's a couple. '- '''Everyone in the crew is aware that Zuziza LOATHES Terra, regardless of the fact that they averted her betrayal of the Titans with Gauntlet's interference. '- In Boogeymen, Robin argues with Beast Boy about how a blob could possibly be terrifying, and Legend Maker leaves notes about mocking someone among the argument. It was actually the verbatim argument he had with Zuziza about the movie The Blob. Zuziza watched it shortly afterwards after much prodding, but suffered brain damage. '''- '''In almost every story, Savior has somehow gone through a window (See '''Defetishtration under Character Trivia), and as a result, readers decided to figure out if he was posing as Flense or Nightwalker in Boogeymen II by waiting to see which one would go through a window. Legend Maker decided to trump them by having them simultaneously go through windows in the H.I.V.E. base. '- '''In Boogeymen III, sound effects start having the word 'Ker' added to the front of all of them (Ker-punch, ker-blam, etc). This was added by BobCat, who took it from a terrible webcomic called The Wotch. '- The sound effects abruptly show up in Terra Firma; a knocked woozy villain even breaks the forth wall commenting on that, saying the addition has 'migrated.' '- '''In Terra Firma, circumstances cause Terra to be chased by a big rolling ball. The famous theme from ''Raiders of the Lost Ark starts up, and Terra also breaks the forth wall and comments that considering how silly the overall scene has been, the theme of Katamari Damacy would fit better... '- '''Which leads to a part of Wings written chronologically afterward (in actual time, not story time) where Gauntlet finds himself in a Raiders of the Lost Ark pastiche, complete with giant stone ball trap. As he's chased by it, up starts the theme... of ''Katamari Damacy. '- '''The giant vampire teddy bear that Kyra made to eat Superboy-Prime in Chapter 8 of Crisis Point was actually a tribute to Zuziza's stuffed bear, a plushie modelled after the Scary Teddy in Tim Burton's ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. I Reject Your Reality And Substitute My Own! BobCat enjoys making up fake trivia. A LOT of fake trivia. But occasionally, it's more amusing than what really happened. Here are some of the better ones. '- 'Black and White is not the greatest fanfic ever. It is in fact simply a tribute to the greatest fanfiction ever. One night, BobCat and Legend Maker were out walking (together somehow, despite living on opposite sides of the continent) when a demon accosted them, demanding that they write the greatest fic in the world or else it would steal their souls. They proceeded to write said fic, which the demon was suitably impressed by. Unfortunately, they didn't back up their hard drive and lost the fic. They later forgot how it went, a tragedy for the whole world. '- '''When Legend Maker needs inspiration for Noel's tirades, he buys a forty ounce bottle of liquor and heads down to the local homeless shelter. '- 'Noel can screw the rules because he has money. '- 'Legend Maker once considered a crossover between the Legendverse Titans and Inuyasha. (Note to self: this one is real. Move it to the real trivia section.) '- 'After a crystal wall punch by Superboy-Prime, Noel got his powers from a can of radioactive silly string. Fortunately, the next punch fixed it. It's Not Deja Vu The authors may find they like an idea they had mentioned previously (but hadn't elaborated on), so they use it in later works. '- 'The Titans fight Mortimer (not named so until Gauntlet arrived), the first sludge monster they faced after Savior arrived in Black and White, each time they gain a new Titan. '- 'The Welder was originally a gag villain by BobCat, then he was mentioned in a game of "World's Worst" in Chapter 2 of Black and White, but he later appeared in The Epilogue of Black and White as well. '- 'The Purple Man (also mentioned in Chapter 2 of Black and White and The Epilogue of Black and White) is a real villain, but only in the Marvel universe, not DC. '- 'Nightwalker's orb launcher arm weapons originally appeared on Nester Weames' hero from "The Midnight Marauder" from the "I'll Be Your HERO" arc of Wings of the Eagles. '- 'In Chapter 8 of FLAS, Myth was thrown off the T Tower, into the water, and wasn't seen by the Titans again. This was later repeated when Scalpel and the White Hole were both thrown/dropped into the water in a similar way in Chapter 13 of FLAS. Jedi-And likes to eliminate people that way. '- 'Twenty questions were frequently asked in the hazing portion of Titans for all the original cast, including Sophie. Let's Blow S*** Up! Some of the Titans also have programs that will allow the self-destruction of other things (like the T-Car or the Tower itself). Despite the joke in God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, none of the destruct commands can be randomly triggered: each device is coded to the Titans’ voice and a unique code phrase, which are the following: '- Starfire: Triply locked as her expression is in Tamaranian, and Tamaranian nonsense at that (Roughly translated, her code phrase means “Fourteen thousand alligators are gnawing on my foot.”) '- Savior': “Bless me, Saint Jude.” (Saint Jude being the patron saint of desperate situations) '- Gauntlet': “Hello floor, make me a sammich!” (a line from the cartoon Invader Zim) '- Cyborg': "I have fully embraced my robotic side." '- Robin': “Let us cross over the river and sit in the shade of the trees.” (the last words of General Thomas “Stonewall” Jackson.) '- Raven': "Vi Veri Veninersum Vivus Vici." (A triple lock as well, as that is Latin. It translates to “By the power of truth, I, while living, have conquered the universe.”) '- Beast Boy': "I am not fond of monkeys." (Spoken in Swahilli) '- Terra': "I declare war on the snowballs." (A reference to Adeste Fideles) '- Scalpel': "I forever love the Empire" (Spoken in Blacktrinian) -'Morgue:' “I like big butts and I cannot lie.” (Spoken to the rhythm of the song Baby’s Got Back.) '- Metatron': "I spray 'em kitties! With water!" Limited Infinity While DC maintains that there are only 52 universes, that doesn’t account for the dozens of alternate worlds in their cartoons, not to mention fanfiction! Because of this, a couple of the guys on the forum decided to assign the various Legendsverses numbers... '- New Earth: '''The pure comics universe fused from the old multiverse thanks to Conner Kent and Superboy-Prime. '- Earth-310: The universe of Teen Titans: The Animated Series. No deviations here. '- Universe DC-LM: '''Hand in Hand Universe; after this the rest of the hyper-timelines are split into a multiverse. '- Earth-367: 'Universe where Deathknell the Conquerer fights the Justice Lords. '- Earth-371: 'Unseen Attractions happens here. '- Earth-372: 'The universe of Legend Maker’s original primary timeline that started with Black and White and moved to the never-started finale ‘The Zeus Gauntlet’. '- Minus Earth 372: 'Alexander Universe. Becomes important in Epic of Gauntlet or other story by BobCat. '- Earth-374: 'Savior becomes Christmas and kills Starfire. The Titans reform as the Terror Titans. '- Earth-375: 'Imagiknight universe. Appears as a timeline in TATA. Become significant in FLAS. '- Earth-379: 'Universe of Legend Maker’s new primary timeline that follows a path from Black and White to Hearts of Darkness and implicitly includes the many crossovers previously dismissed as non-canon. On The Fly Sometimes the crew gets to a point in a story and have to make up something on the fly in order to continue. '-''' While it was determined that a Blacktrinian would be used for FLAS it was unsure which one; in the end Jedi-And searched through the list of occupations his other Blacktrinian characters had done and picked one which hadn't been used on the Titans. Basically, Scalpel was chosen because the team had lots of tanks and dps, but only one healer. '-' The Town of Uintoe was literally created on the spot when questions of Scalpel's hometown arose in Chapter 9 of FLAS. '-' In Chapter 13 of FLAS, Jedi-And had no idea how he was going to kill off the White Hole, so he made up the fact that Nigel shot her on the spot after they had fallen into the water. '- '''Tim Drake's father's death in DC was unexpected and forced the crew to change the circumstances of Robin's return. They addressed it in Chapter 19 of FLAS. Of course, it was completely unnecessary to do so: the version of Tim from the cartoon canon the stories grew from was not the son of rich paraplegic Jack Drake, but a two-bit criminal named Steven ‘Shifty’ Drake. Shifty was murdered by Two-Face before Batman ever met Tim. Royally F***ed Up Timelines Many characters, relationships, and so on tend to be screwed up since LM didn't do the research, forgot and made a plot hole, or just decided to make it up if he didn't know. '- 'In the DC comics, Starfire used to date Dick Grayson, who was the first Robin before becoming Nightwing and later Batman. LM had already gotten pretty far into the stories before realizing his mistake of using Tim Drake as Robin instead of Grayson and just continued with it,and thus Starfire is de-aged compared to the original. '- 'In Chapter 34 of Wings of the Eagles, Jack (Asphyxiation) gets pissed at Gauntlet for sending him mittens after Savior cut his hands off. However, Gauntlet doesn't send said mittens to Jack until Part 8 of Adeste Fideles, which takes place after Flashing Lights and Sounds, the SEQUEL to Wings of the Eagles. '- 'Scalpel has his ''first Christmas as Sophie's boyfriend in God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, but in the timeline of FLAS, he and Sophie didn't start dating until his second spring as a Titan. Chaltab has offered an explanation: Christmas of his first year was a REALLY bad time in the Titans’ lives and thus Scalpel and the Titans didn’t manage to celebrate much of anything. Stolen Goods Though he can't remember them all, there have been more then a few times when Legend Maker (and others) has borrowed jokes and lines from other sources. LM protests that he is not so much stealing as passing on words he liked or were amused by, and never claimed they were his to begin with, and if you don't accept that just remember he's not making a cent from this borrowed or otherwise misrepresented in some degree work, unlike SOME PEOPLE... '- '''The Fang's full name, "He Who Would Dare Bare Fangs At God", is one version of the translated name for the final boss theme in the classic Playstation RPG, ''Xenogears. '- '''The Imagiknight and his Titans from Chapter 3 of Time and Time Again are, of course, a tribute/parody of the Power Rangers. '- 'Nova and Ragged (vicious grown up versions of Starfire and Robin who appear briefly in Chapter 5 of Time and Time Again) are pastiches of ''Authority antiheroes Apollo and The Midnighter. '- 'Chapter 5 of Time and Time Again also has Noel and Raven appearing as Jesse Custer and Tulip O'Haire from Preacher. '- '''BobCat writes Gauntlet like Yoh from ''Shaman King; he was more of a personality influence than any other character. '- '''BobCat gets annoyed when someone hears a description of Gauntlet's powers and they say, "Oh, like ''Witchblade!" If he ripped off anyone, it was s-CRY-ed. '- '''The Jay and Silent Bob gag from The Epic of Gauntlet is lovingly stolen from the ''Clerks Animated Series, though the particular advice they give out was written by BobCat. '- '''The entire scene from Chapter 24 of Wings of the Eagles where Noel speaks with Jack was stolen from ''The Killing Joke by Alan Moore, where Batman is in Noel's place and Joker in Jack's. '- '''The OmniOck the Titans fought in Chapter 35 of Wings of the Eagles was a reference to the monster they faced in the parody show ''Robot Chicken. '- 'Chapter 10 of FLAS was a shameless steal from movies such as Groundhog Day. Nigel's golfing stint was "borrowed" from Stargate SG1, as was Noel's attempts with pottery. '- '''The short scene with Cinderblock and Plasmus arguing in Villain Cafe where Cinderblock does from Special K to mallard with his thought pattern was shamelessly stolen from ''Family Guy. '- '''The scene where Sizzle orders "the strongest thing you've got" in Villain Cafe was shamelessly swiped from ''The Naked Gun 2 1/2: The Smell of Fear. '- '''The entire scene in the "A Channel" segment in Villain Cafe was stolen from the ''V for Vendetta graphic novel by Alan Moore, with Anarky in V's place. '- '''The "knife trick" Murdercrow performs in Villain Cafe was originally done by Bishop (the android) in ''Aliens to Hudson (one of the soldiers). '- '''The shower scene in Chapter 2 of Boogeymen II was a direct reference to the similar scene in ''Psycho. '- 'The ending to The Cutting Edge is a pastiche of the end of Batman Returns, when Catwoman stands to look at the moon as Bruce Wayne leaves in an old fashioned Rolls Royce as snow falls and exchanges "Merry Christmas"'s with his butler, Alfred. '- '''Danny and the Titans' overlong fight against the F.U.M.B.L.E attack helicopter in Danny's Inferno was inspired from the first boss fight of the arcade light gun game ''Revolution X. '- '''Also, the plane to plane battles between Sizzle and the Titans in Danny's Inferno have a few brief moments from the original ''Star Wars. Character Trivia A Rose By Any Other Name Many of the names and appearances thought up by the authors have a second meaning, a quirk, or are a reference to something else. - Kurai's name means Darkness in Japanese, and his appearance and personality are based on Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. - Nigel means Darkness which is suited to his "monsterous" reputation, however this wasn't found out until he was named. - Savior, Gauntlet, and Metatron all have the same middle name: Alexander. Legend Maker, BobCat, and Slothsoul didn't do this intentionally and they found out after they had already mentioned it in their stories. - Sophie's middle name is Eloise, after her mother's middle name. - Marissa Mori from the "Eye of the Beholder" arc of Wings of the Eagles is named for Zuziza; Marissa is a simpler version of her name and Zia was her old screenname on FF.Hell. - Andrew Benjamin from the "I'll Be Your HERO" arc of Wings of the Eagles is named for Jedi-And and BobCat. - Christmas (the evil Noel seen in Chapter 5 of Time and Time Again) is named so because Noel means "Christmas". - The Evil Robin's name (Ragged) from Chapter 5 of Time and Time Again comes from The Invisibles protagonist Ragged Robin. - Jedi-And got the idea for the name for FLAS from the songThrice by in an ambulance where one line is "Flashing lights and sounds". - The title for Chapter 3 of FLAS (Staring at the Sun) is also a lyric from Thrice. - In Adeste Fideles, LM forgot Aqualad's name and had Speedy call him "Phil" the entire time. Defetishtration Noel (Savior) has gone through windows either by falling, being tossed, or being pushed many many times in LM's stories. Some examples: 1. Punched out the Titans' Tower window by Mammoth in Chapter 6 of Black and White. 2. Dove through a window to avoid an explosion in Chapter 20 of Wings of the Eagles. 3. Fell out the broken window in Maxwell's conference room in Chapter 27 of Wings of the Eagles. 4. Crashed into a building through a window thanks to a blow from Cauterize in Chapter 4 of The Cutting Edge. 5. Thrown through a car window in Chapter 7 of The Cutting Edge. 6. Tripped out a Titans' Tower window with the help of the Leprechaun in Chapter 8 of Boogeymen. 7. Accidentally fell out the Titans' Tower window while being "cheered up" by Gauntlet in Part 2 of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. 8. Dove through a car window (two actually) to avoid a tossed car in Chapter 12 of Danny's Inferno. 9. Rammed through an office window and the window opposite of it by a Sizzle-possessed Starfire in Chapter 12 of Danny's Inferno. 10. Tossed through an interrogation-room/office window by Jason/Leatherface while posing as Flense/Nightwalker in Chapter 11 of Boogeymen II: Teenage Wasteland. 11. Speared through a window by Evil Santa due to a script change by Gauntlet in Part 11 of Adeste Fidelis. Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho! In Villain Cafe, the crew decided to be cute and match up the villains with their drinks according to their attributes. Some are funnier than others. - Asphyxiation: Tequila Collins. Why? Tequila sounds a lot like "to kill a". - Warp: Century. Because he can time travel. HAHA. Not so funny. - Abrasion: Warsaw. It was the name of the location the Soviets and Nazis had agreed to draw their lines at when they attacked Poland in WWII, which became known as the Warsaw Pact. - Cataract: Virgin Mary. A virgin (nonalcoholic) drink for the devout christian villain. - Eyesore: Bloody Maria. Bloody Mary is an urban legend in which teenage (girls usually) say Bloody Mary in the mirror three times to summon a murderous ghost. Eyesore is hispanic, hence the tequila drink of Bloody Maria, plus her name (Marissa) is derived from "Mary". - Marissa Mori: Carrie Nation. This drink has 2 meanings; firstly, Carrie was a book (and a film with horrible sequels) in which a high school girl is pressured to be utterly pure (and criticized anyway) by her mother, then gets seduced by a popular jock after she begins to develop a social life, then finally gets humiliated at prom by being drenched in pig's blood. She then unleases her telekinetic powers to get revenge by killing most of them until she gets killed by one of them out of desperation. Secondly, Carrie Nation was a prohibitionist in the 20's, and she was so passionate about it, she took an axe down to the local tavern (where her husband decided to get a drink anyway) and chopped the table in half and threatened to kill him if he ever drank again. Considering Marissa's hidden violent tendencies and the massacre she carried out at the school, the drink is aptly assigned. - Murdercrow: Haunted Bride. The drink was named so at the Four Seasons restaurant in New York for the bride who was having second thoughts the night before her wedding. Murdercrow was murdered by the Lord after he manipulated her into loving him so he could use her blood to gain god-like powers. Plus, she's a ghost at the bar. - Sizzle: Catherine the Great. Named for a Russian empress who was rumored to be a sex addict and supposedly died when attempting to satiate her urges with a male horse. (No, she didn't, honestly.) - Shadowmaster: Shadows of Your Smile. Aptly named for his reclusive demeanor and his mastery over shadows, plus his secret affections for Murdercrow. - Grave: Zombie. Appropriate since Grave's power is control of the dead, plus it's actually a very sweet drink, which matches his personality in his part of the fic. - Abrasion (2): Bloody Bullshot. If made a virgin (nonalcoholic drink), it's known as a "wonderful" way to "wake up" a drunk, mostly due to it's extremely bitter taste and spiciness. A variant was made in Back to the Future III to wake up the Doc. - Kurai: Red Pagoda. We picked it because it was the only drink with a Japanese name besides the Blind Kamikaze (also offered in reference to the suicidal Japanese fighter plane crew in WWII). Red does match him, though, due to his explosive and angry nature. F***! It's My Evil Twin! Each of the Trio had created an "evil twin" of their Titan OC, though only one has been introduced so far. - Christmas: He appeared briefly in Chapter 5 of Time and Time Again. The idea behind him was that during a battle against Jack, Noel would rip the Grimmer right out of him, killing him. However, it would backfire; the Grimmer, much like the Shimmer, is sentient and would look for a host, and since Noel was closest, the Grimmer escaped to his body. The resulting transformation warped Noel's mind into something much like Jack's, and he became sociopathic and cruel, donning the name Christmas and continuing Jack's "work". - Testrax: He is actually an Elder (one of the three old races in Blacktrinian history) spirit who is attempting to take over Nigel's body, the elder spirit able to access him due to him being the only real avalible candidate. He was intended to appear in the middle of the FLAS story, however this was removed as he would have been considered unredeemable by the audience as he keeps bringing more trouble on the team than the villains. - Alexander: In an alternate world known as the antimatter universe, good is bad and bad is good. The Justice League, known as the Crime Syndicate, rules the world with an iron fist. Many oppose them, but one of their main foes is Alexander, an alternate version of Gauntlet. Alexander exists to show off how powerful, kickass and Gary Stu Rob could be if he devoted some energy to it; in the planned stories,which may or may not ever be written, he is capable of devising plans that require nothing short of the whole Justice League Unlimited to thwart. And yet, he's not QUITE a villain... yup. Gary Stu. He's An Ass For A Reason The rod in Noel’s ass is exactly .53 meters in length. It is a titanium alloy, normally used by NASA. Love Stinks The Legend Team has had many ideas for couplings among the characters, most of which were scrapped, forgotten, or fell through when they realized it conflicted with other plans. - Cyborg: Cyborg has the poor luck of both falling outside what would be considered classic handsome attributes (he IS a cyborg, and a big bulky man at that) and being the fifth wheel on his team: Robin and Starfire are pretty much predestined and Raven and Beast Boy have the classic opposites attract aspect to them, leaving Cyborg out in the cold. Even in fanfiction, where pairings can be whatever you want, his odd mixture of seriousness and enthusiasm makes it hard to properly match him with canon characters, and few have the wherewithal to create a proper OC female for him. And then if you're someone like Legend Maker, you brutally kill her off. However, Jedi-And decided that Cyborg and Jinx were, in the Legendverse, a couple before it was official in the Cannon universe. It took a long time for them to hook up, but they lasted considerably longer than they did in the original universe. - Gauntlet: Legend Maker's opinion: Gauntlet's failings with the opposite sex derive almost entirely from the fact he is an essentially happy character. Love, in fiction, tends to exist to fill voids in people's lives so they can begin discovering more positive emotions on their own, and voids in life tend to fall towards serious characters who tend to be damaged in some way. Gauntlet has no deep angsts or secret pains that need to be healed, so why does he need love? And by that thought process, why does he even need a casual relationship? However, in actual terms Gauntlet has been screwed over by time, and he's probably not the first. Gauntlet may seem to have lost out, but it's an inside joke with the crew; he's the character who had been tossed around the most as a match for other characters, but since most of those pairings would have been in The Epic of Gauntlet or as-of-yet unwritten stories, he just never got to it. Amy (Paragon): This one's a duh. Everyone's aware that she's in love with him EXCEPT Gauntlet. Starfire: They considered it for a while, but she'd never ditch Robin. They have decided that in some alternate dimensions, however, that they do hook up. Terra: It was considered a good bet since he keeps her from siding with Slade in Epic, but it's still undecided and Epic will remain unfinished for a long time anyway. Raven: Yes. I know. It doesn't make much sense. But if a certain Christmas story would get done as planned, then it would by the last chapter. Argent (comic version): It was going to be part of a big storyline in Epic or Zeus Gauntlet, but when Argent appeared in the Brotherhood arc of Season 5, it screwed up the plans of how and why they would meet and what would follow, so it's mostly been abandoned. Bumblebee: In Part 10 of Adeste Fideles, Rob actually got her digits, but since there's no sequel, there's no follow up. Woe: A character that has-yet-to-appear and was going to be a big part in Epic, but since it remains unfinished, it's unlikely we'll get to that. Supergirl: In an alternate universe that would be addressed in a holiday story, yes, they do hook up. Lucky bastard. Speedy (Mia): Again, in an alternate universe for the holiday story. "Penny Johnson from down the street": Again, alternate universe for the holiday story. Wonder Woman: In an alternate universe with a dramatic aging retcon, also addressed in a planned holiday special. Hawk: Sister to Dove, another DC hero, was a strong possibility since their attitudes would actually work; the crew had decided to find a match for Rob, and after a couple hours, found her, but then when a story had been thought up for it, it was forgotten/lost in the current workload and hasn't been touched since. Power Girl, Supergirl, Batgirl (Cassandra Cain), Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Secret and Empress: Yes, all of them, at once. Again, a planned alternate universe, holiday special. Extremely lucky bastard. Violet Parr (Invision): It would have worked had Noel not been such a Stu in Sins of Youth (It was in keeping with the joke!). Blackfire and Other Tamaranian Women: It was actually a possibility until the Trio noticed the trend with Rob and girls and decided to make it a joke that blondes were known to be sterile in Tamaranian culture. Savior (Noel): Alternate Legendsverse-371, much to some authors' annoyance... - Scalpel: Nigel was actually previously engaged by arranged marrage, that was cancelled by his supposed death at the hands of the White Hole in the arc of the same name in FLAS. Mmmm...Food Each of the Titans has widely differing tastes and favorites. - Scalpel's favorite food is Uintoe Mud-River Trout, and his favorite drink is Ketchup. - Sophie's favorite food is Brackverst german saussage. - Savior likes plum pudding, but hates eggnog (it brings back band memories of an encounter with Ambush Bug). Also, like his creator, he likes grape juice. - Gauntlet's favorite food: "Okay like, this one time we were saving Tibet from an army of mega-yetis. On the way back, we were refueling in this small town in Hokaido and we got dinner. There was this stuff that was all like spicey and sweet and awesome. But we never found out what it was called. Its excellent taste haunts me to this very day." His favorite drink is Cherry Coke. We Need Nametags Many characters are taken from obscurity or "rearranged" so they can fit in the Legendverse frame. - The Legendsverse version of Speedy is neither Roy Harper or Mia Deardon (though this is on the basis of him being male), but Nathaniel Parsons, who happens to be the great-great-great grandson of Wild West hero Roger Parsons, aka The Golden Arrow. - Likewise, the Legendverse version of Aqualad is not Garth, who has grown up and become Tempest. He is the son of the DC heroine Cascade and an unknown Atlantean man: his hybrid birth had problems and the original Aqualad helped him to overcome them, hence he takes his name out of thanks. His actual name is Zen, and his water manipulation abilities are inherited from his mother. - Previously mentioned in Royally F***ed up Timelines, Robin is SUPPOSED to be Dick Grayson, but Legend Maker insisted it was Tim Drake on the basis of his outfit in the Teen Titans show. Crew Trivia '''Legend Maker '- '''Really wants a pair of gold plated handguns like Castor Troy. What cool guns. So shiny... '- His name comes from the book I Am Legend. '- '''If he could have any two superpowers, it would be superhuman danger senses and short range teleportation abilities. '- 'He likes "great" villain names such as Barsidious White from the novel ''House, Grimmjaw Jaggerjack and Acidwire from the anime/manga Bleach, Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg from The 5th Element, and Top Dollar from The Crow. '- '''If he was making a movie, he has no idea who would direct and star, but he'd try and find a role for Mexican actor Danny Trejo. '- 'His favorite hero is Batman. '- 'His favorite villain is the Joker. '- 'His favorite color is blue. '- '''His favorite Ninja Turtle is Leonardo. '''BobCat '- '''He has invented a game in which players take turns making up movie trailers which must incorporate three words chosen by the other players. He is quite good at it. '- He was a History/Anthropology major in college and is going for a teaching degree. '- '''He likes to suggest nonsensical trivia about the Crew, and it finally got its own section. '- 'He mourns the fact that he will never be able to give Don Knotts a part in a movie or TV show. '- 'Despite writing Teen Titans fanfiction, BobCat is a Marvel Comics fanboy. '- 'His favorite hero is Spiderman. '-''' His favorite villain is the Green Goblin. '- '''His favorite movie is either ''Star Wars or Space Balls, depending upon his mood. '- '''His least favorite movie is ''Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl. '- '''His favorite books are the ''1632 Series. '- '''His least favorite book is ''Island in the Sea of Time. '- '''His favorite color is blue. '- '''His favorite Ninja Turtle is Raphael. '''Jedi-And '- '''He used to be the main artist of the crew, though has moved on to other things now. '- He's the first one of the crew to have graduated college. '- '''He's the only one of the crew who has a full suit of leather battle armor. '- 'He was blamed for some rather crude comments in Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 of Boogeymen II that were actually written by Legend Maker. '- 'His favorite (anti)hero is either Alucard from ''Hellsing or Raziel from Soul Reaver. '- '''His favorite "villain" is Deadpool. '- 'His favorite movies are ''The Godfather, Back to the Future 2, and Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead. '- '''His least favorite movie is probably anything made in the past 10 years. '- 'His favorite book is either Terry Pratchet's ''Reaperman or I am Legend. '- '''His least favorite book is any autobiolgraphy by some pretentious celebrity. '- 'His favorite color is bright red. '- '''His favorite Ninja Turtle is Michelangelo. '''Slothsoul '- '''He finds Zia (Zuziza) endlessly amusing and loveable, the nut. '- If he could have a superpower, it would be superspeed. '- T'he MAN tried to keep him out of college, so he gave the MAN a wedgie and went anyway. '- '''He agrees with Z (Zuziza): It's CANADIA, damnit. '- 'His favorite hero is CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. And if that doesn't count, it's Phil from BobCat's The Ballad of the Physics Police. Or Luffy. Or Doctor Who. Or Harry Dresden. Or Sam and Dean Winchester. '- 'His favorite villain is Sideshow Bob from ''The Simpsons. '- '''His favorite movies are the ''Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy. '- '''His least favorite movie is ''Lady in the Water. '- '''His favorite color is dark red or emerald green. '- '''His favorite Ninja Turtle is Raphael. '''UltraSonic007 '- '''He's supposedly Legend Maker's boyfriend. '- He enjoys helping Zuziza torment Legend Maker. - Nobody has heard anything from him in a long time. He really shouldn't even be on this list. '''Zuziza '- '''She owned, ran, and paid for the old Legendverse website by herself. She can no longer afford to do that (thanks, global economic collapse!) and thus this Wiki was born. '- She is a Psychology/Legal Studies major in college. '- '''She has nearly 20 names or nicknames she goes by, most of which are on the site in some way (including stories). '-''' She's synesthetic; her brain automatically senses colors when she sees or thinks of numbers, letters, times of the day, days of the week, months, and decades. '- '''Her favorite hero is Batman. '- 'Her favorite villain is Maleficent (from Disney's ''Sleeping Beauty). '- '''Her favorite movies are ''V for Vendetta ''and ''Phantom of the Opera (2006 version). '- '''Her least favorite movie is ''Apocalypto. '- '''Her favorite books are ''A Clockwork Orange and Lord of the Flies. '- '''Her least favorite book is ''The Lovely Bones. '- '''Her favorite color is red (except on Big Game Day, then it's Blue and Gold). '- '''Her favorite Ninja Turtle is Raphael. '''Stan Lee '- '''He is not a contributor to the Legendverse. But we thought we'd put up his name in a bid to increase page hits. '- '''Also, Pamela Anderson Stephen King Lindsay Lohan. Because those are the names people are googling these days, right?